Are My Feelings correct?
by Naruto You Can Be Yourself
Summary: Naruto was born a girl. Hinata was assigned to Team seven. What happens when Hinata confesses to naruto. And sasuke Questions his sexuality.


"What the-" Naruto stopped himself.

Naruto scrunched up his face.

Naruto pulled his hair.

It was longer, much longer.

"How did it grow so fast?"

Getting out of the bed, Naruto felt immense back pain.

"The H-Honey dew." He corrected himself.

He leaned over and it only got worse.

Naruto put a hand on his chest put felt only lumps.

Naruto squeezed the lumps.

They were huge.

Naruto ran to the bathroom.

"I-I" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"I have man boobs."

*What the hell is wrong with me?*

Naruto quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his night hat and stuffed all the hair into it with much difficulty.

Quickly running through town Naruto barged into the Hokage's office.

"Old Man!" Naruto's voice was much higher than usual.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with me." Naruto yelled ripping the cap off.

Sarutobi sighed as he took his pipe out of his mouth.

"Naruto." he Signaled him to be quiet.

Naruto was practically fuming, but let it go at the death glare of the old man.

Naruto sat on one of the mats in front of his desk.

He waited patiently for an answer to this.

"You were born a girl." He said while holding up a hand-sign.

It appeared as the 'tiger'.

Naruto's eyes widened.

*A girl*

Naruto felt a wave of chakra over _**Her.**_

Naruto didn't feel like Naruto any more.

"Is my name still Naruto?"

The old man nodded.

You looked at your body.

It was very feminine.

Naruto sighed, not feeling mad about it at all, just distorted.

"You must know Naruto you must not tell any one about this."

"Why not." Naruto asked while scrunching her face.

"Because if people know that you were a female jinchuriki, they'll come with more force.

Naruto nodded mentally thinking about the consequences of someone knowing.

Naruto slowly got up and bent back slightly to crack her back.

"But what about my face?"

"Just don't answer."

Naruto still didn't get this at all, why didn't they tell her earlier?

"Dismissed."

Naruto walked out of the door.

Knowing she was late Naruto walked in to the class.

The whole class Naruto didn't pay attention to one word anyone said.

"Naruto." A deep and slightly gruff voice called you.

You looked up to see Sasuke with Hinata behind him.

You were confused.

"while you where in 'dobe' land we got paired." he said nonchalantly.

You glared at him and was about to retort another one of your 'teme' lines, but remembered your voice.

You did the one thing enemies hated. You forgave and forgot about it.

You nodded and got up waiting for him to move.

He had a look of curiosity in his eyes and no where else.

He turned around walking.

You looked at Hinata.

She quickly put her head down an walked in par a step behind Sasuke.

*It seems that they didn't notice yet.*

A smirk was then formed on Naruto's face.

Naruto Noticed that they were walking up to the roof.

The two took out their lunches.

*Wow*

Naruto noticed she didn't remember her lunch.

Good thing she wasn't as hungry as she always was.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Naruto looked over to Hinata.

She had her bento held in front of her and her head was hid.

Naruto smiled at her kindness.

"No thanks, Hinata-Chan" Naruto looked up at the sky.

"I'm not really that hungry."

Naruto felt the wind blow and quickly readjusted the night cap.

About an hour later a presence was sensed by the three.

They looked ahead of them to see a tall man with gray hair that somehow deified gravity.

"Hi." His voice seemed laid back and chilled.

He appeared to be reading one of those perverted books.

'icha icha paradise' it read.

Naruto scrunched up her nose.

"Tell me about yourselves." he said. Eyes not looking off of the page.

Naruto coughed slightly trying to find her **old **voice range.

"You first." Naruto answered.

Her voice sounded the same so she gained some confidence.

Naruto crossed her arms and waited with patience.

The eye that they could see looked at her with lazi-ness.

He sighed and stood up straight.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes, and for goals of the future... I have none." He answered.

"Now you." He pointed at Hinata.

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga, My likes are reading, writing and training, I don't have any dislikes that I-I would L-Like to address. And M-My goals for the future are to become a medical ninja and become leader to the Hyuga clan." she answered hesitantly.

"Next" He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I particularly don't like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a realitly. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He then put his hands on his knees and rested his chin on them.

"Lastly, you." he pointed in Naruto's direction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT. I like all types of ramen, especially the kind I get at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"I hat the two minutes you have to wait for the water to boil for instant ramen, and I am going to be the 6th Hokage and surpass all the rest!" Naruto yelled confidently.

Kakashi was a bit surprised about how confident they all were.

"Tomorrow you will need to be at the training grounds number 7. you will need to skip breakfast and be there at 5 0'clock sharp. Kakashi called jumping off the roof.

After the three split Naruto walked home wordlessly.

With two things on her mind, Food and a hot bath, Naruto continued to walk, but with a much lighter pace.


End file.
